


Un Vent de Panique

by LadyMorganaShire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorganaShire/pseuds/LadyMorganaShire
Summary: Following Breeze's current events.After learning that Adrien is Chat Noir, Marinette disappears.





	1. Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3laxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674323) by [3laxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/3laxx). 



> If you are not immune to violence, blood and death, please don't read.  
> If these things give you nightmares or dangerous ideas, please don't read.  
> It was written for fun, because I enjoy torturing fictionnal characters.
> 
> This work is inspired by the wonderful "Breeze" which you absolutely need to read, and dedicated to everyone I've met on the Server thanks to it.

The classroom was dark and silent when Adrien entered.His chest hurt from running, fear coursing through his veins. No matter where they’d looked, no one had been able to find Marinette. They had tried her room, the alley he’d found her previously, the parc she used to love so much, the Trocadero, and all the places Ladybug liked to go to. The school was his last hope to find her. 

He’d transformed back to Adrien while entering the school, not sure she’d appreciate being found by Chat Noir, even if she knew they were one and the same. Black leather and steel toed boots could be frightening, more so if said boots had kicked you in the guts repeatedly before. 

Plagg had probably managed to follow his train of thought, Adrien realized when the creature landed on his shoulder and started purring softly. The God was probably afraid too, Marinette had made such progress the last few weeks and Plagg had been happy about it. At the time, Adrien had wondered why could motivate the usually selfish Kwami to care, but now that he knew who she really was, it made sense. 

Taking a deep breath, Adrien went further into the room, taking slow and careful steps to avoid furniture. He felt Plagg stiffen beside him as he went up the first step.

“Kid… You shouldn’t…” Plagg started only to be cut.

“Is she there? Marinette? Are you there?”

“Kid stop!” Plagg ordered harshly. Adrien frowned but continues walking. he was used to the Kwami’s strange ways. The creature was a drama queen and after all this time, it had gotten old. 

“No way, I have to find her. She needs to know she can trust me.”

“Please… Please don’t…” Plagg’s pleading tone finally made him stop and he reached for the Kwami, delicately picking him up from his shoulder and bringing him in front of his face. He was about to ask what all of this was about when it reached him. The metallic, acrid smell his mind associated with fear and pain, with red and death. Grabbing his phone from his pocket and turning the torch app on, he swiped the classroom quickly, searching for the source of the smell. 

Nothing. 

Could it be his mind playing tricks on him? Plagg was tense, and quite obviously scared, so it had to be there. He swiped the torch around the room again, as he went up the two remaining steps, bending down so he could see under the tables and spotted it, under the very last one, the pool of dark liquid slowly but steadily getting bigger. 

“No!”

He dropped his phone and ran. All the way to the back of the class, until he hit the bookcase, then he used it as a guide, pressing his palm against the spine of the books to guide his path. 

Plagg turned the light on and, blinding him momentarily but he forced himself to focus and stopped moving, suddenly frozen into place, unable to breathe or blink. 

She was on the floor, her upper body propped against the wood panelling, blood covering the floor around her. He could see the craft knife in her hand, its blade covered in red, and her left arm cut open from the wrist to the elbow. 

He saw Plagg zipping to her, heard him calling his name but he was frozen. Her eyes were closed, cheeks covered with tears and her chest was still. Too still. She wasn’t breathing. Suddenly he found himself moving to her, he felt the already cold blood soak his jeans when he knelt beside her and checked for a pulse but found none. 

“I’m sorry, Kid. there’s nothing you can do.” 

Feeling numb and exhausted, he let himself fall against the wooden wall and moved her thin, cold body until it rested against his own, screaming her name, pleading her to wake up.

Later, someone tried to pry Marinette’s body away from his arms but he didn’t let them. He didn’t let anyone come anywhere near them. Not Alya, not Nino, not even his father. He kept her close, his eyes shut tightly, his face pressed against her neck. 

Cold hands grabbed his face and everything grew fuzzy. The sounds weren’t as sharp and the light behind his eyelids started to fade. He could hear his name being called, his body suddenly feeling heavy and too warm.

“Adrien, please!”

The soft voice sounded scared, yet so warm and inviting. 

“Kitty, open your eyes!”

The hands moved to his shoulders, keeping him still and his eyes snapped open.

First, Plagg’s worried eyes came into focus, quickly followed by Marinette’s pale, panicked face. 

“Take deep breaths,” she instructed softly, fear perfectly hidden in her voice. “It’s okay, everything is okay. Just breathe.”

She gave him a small smile and he snapped. She was dead, just a few seconds ago he had been holding her dead, cold body to his chest. Sitting up suddenly, he almost bumped his forehead against hers but it didn’t matter. With shaky hands, he grabbed her arm, holding it in front of his face, to inspect the long silver scar that ran along the inside of it. It wasn’t long enough, It wasn’t the same. 

“A dream…”

Of course, a dream. Marinette’s arm moved out of his grasp and her hands, now warmed, came back to rest on his cheeks, thumbs caressing his skin softly. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. It was just a dream.” 

She guided his head to her chest, cradling him softly. He didn’t realize when he started to cry, telling her of his nightmare in broken sentences, strings of words that didn't make much sense. 

It took him a while to realize it had never happened, that even if she had bolted when she’d found out who he was, he had found her quickly, that despite how scared she had been, it hadn't gone as badly as his dream had. 

When he finally calmed down enough, Marinette laid down on the bed, pulling him down at the same time, and brought the blanket higher up their bodies before turning around to rest her head on his chest. With one hand around her and the other on her neck, he finally went back to sleep, comforted by the soft rise and fall of her chest and the faint pulsing of her heartbeat against his fingers.


	2. The In-Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries... 
> 
> I don't have a beta and I actually wrote most of that last night while being furious and tired.

Marinette awoke with a start. Fighting the feeling of being smothered, she sat up and kicked the heavy blanket away. A quick glance to the alarm clock on the bedside table told her it was still early and she sighed. For someone who used to be late to class regularly, insomnia was quite a change. 

Adrien was still asleep beside her, any evidence of last night’s nightmare gone as he snored loudly, his body taking up most of the bed. She was used to it by now, and most nights, when her old fears chased her into her dreams, his presence was the only thing keeping her grounded. 

Being careful not to wake her husband up, Marinette quickly left the bed and slipped into her silk robe before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She hadn’t even made it to the kitchen when she felt the now familiar clenching in her stomach and she groaned. 

“Please, just give me a minute…”

Morning sickness was a pain, but after everything she’d gone through since getting her Miraculous, being able to have a safe pregnancy was all that mattered. She didn’t care about back pains and headaches, she didn’t care about shortness of breath and insomnia because the look on Adrien’s face when she had told him was worth every bad day, nightmare and scar on her body. 

As she sat on the cool floor of the bathroom, waiting for the nausea to subside, she thought about everything that had happened to them. She’d been beaten up, threatened and mentally tortured for killing a part of own self, she had lost a few of the most important people in her life and she had tried to kill herself.

With a frown, she looked at her arm. She had it all back now. Tikki was safely sleeping in her miniature bed, her friends had changed their minds, one after the other, Adrien had fallen in love with both sides of her, and Paris had ended up begging for her forgiveness after Ladybug's return. It had taken her a long time to heal. Hawkmoth’s defeat had brought another wave of pain, leaving Adrien without any blood related family left, and, for a while she had actually been scared of losing him to the grief and hatred that had consumed him. 

Strangely enough, most of his frequent nightmares were filled with her death rather than his father’s incarceration. It seemed that losing her was the only thing that really scared him these days. It made her regret hurting herself this way, scaring everyone she cared about to the point it had left metaphorical scars had been selfish.

Her mind went back to Adrien, reminding her of all the hardships he had gone through, losing his mother, being truly alone without friends or family besides a distant father. He was mostly happy now, but some nights were hard. 

Once he had finally calmed down and gone back to sleep, she had spent a few hours thinking about Adrien’s nightmare. Learning he’d been the one to hurt her had done quite a number on her and she had run, hiding away in the only place she knew people wouldn’t think of searching, her classroom. Would she have tried to kill herself again if he hadn’t come? She didn’t know, she never would. Luckily, he had come for her, the same way he always had. 

She had learned shortly after that he’d been in as much pain when he had learned about her being ladybug. She easily understood why, she knew that he still remembered the sound of his boots hitting her ribs and the sight of her lifeless body after Gasmine’s attack, he’d had several nightmares about that. Nightmares that left him covered with sweat and gasping for breath. 

Sighing again, Marinette got up and rinsed her mouth. The snoring in the bedroom had stopped, and Plagg’s pleas for camembert reached her ears, making her smile despite the early hour. 

“Can’t you wait a little? You’ll have your stupid cheese soon enough!”

She was about to leave the bathroom when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, drawing her close. 

“How are you feeling?” She melted into his embrace, resting her head on his chest and letting the dark thoughts that had plagued her most of the night evaporate. Being close to him always made her feel better. He made her feel safe and loved, warm and happy. 

“I'm not the one who had a nightmare,” she answered with a sweet smile. “How are you?”

“Better, I'm sorry it woke you up. You need the rest.” She felt his hands move until one was in her hair, massaging her scalp softly, and the other on her stomach, caressing her skin through her robe. 

A loud growl came from the kitchen, making both humans chuckle. “We should feed him, if we don't he'll end up breaking something.”

Marinette laughed, following her husband out of the room and to the kitchen, where Plagg was already tearing the wooden box of his first Camembert of the day apart. Sending shards flying all over the table. 

“You couldn't wait for a few minutes, you glutton.”

“I told you to feed me, kid! Your fault, you clean up.”

Marinette shook her head and started picking up the pieces of wood, leaning on the table to get the ones that had fallen on the floor. Immediately, Plagg stopped his mess and flew to the floor, gathering the shards. 

“Don't, Princess. You'll strain yourself,” Plagg grumbled. 

Smirking, Adrien turned to the sink, filling the kettle up. Since Marinette had gotten pregnant, Plagg had started protecting her like a guard dog would. Adrien had a feeling the tiny God still felt guilty about everything Mari had been through, even though he was not to blame. And although he would never admit it, Plagg actually loved Marinette as much as he loved Tikki. He just didn't like showing it. 

* * *

 

Snuggling on the couch, both kwamis were watching their charges as they fought, their mechas hitting each other while the humans laughed. 

“Annnnd, BAM! DIE, Kitty cat!” Marinette bumped his shoulder with hers and put the controller down on the table.The screen changed, indicating Marinette had won again and Adrien got up, dropping his controller on the couch. 

Nino and Alya were supposed to arrive soon, but with little Marine always playing tricks on them, there was no way they would be on time. 

“Do you want some tea?” He asked, leaving for the kitchen. Marinette hummed her answer and switched the TV off. With much difficulty, she got up from the floor and sat on the couch, tucking her feet underneath herself. She was about to pick up her phone when the doorbell rang. 

“I'll get it!” she heard from behind her. 

Adrien smiled to himself, hurrying up to the door. Alya had been planning the baby shower for weeks, doing her best to reunite all of their friends and family, and today was the day they would finalize the preparations. However, the sight on the other side of the door wasn't the one he expected. Instead of his best friends’ smiling faces, he was met with cold blue eyes framed by thick glasses. 

His father hadn't even opened his mouth that Adrien raised his hand, shutting him up. 

“I don't know why you’re here, and I don't care. Just go, before I call the police.” 

“Adrien, please… Listen to me. I want to…”

Anger quickly flaring, Adrien raised his voice, “I don't want to hear it. I will never forgive you for what you’ve done. Marinette nearly killed herself because of you. I know why you wanted the Miraculouses, and I doubt Mom would have wanted you to hurt people the way you did to bring her back. Now, please, leave.”

Adrien felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and turned to see his wife, a frown on her face. “Chaton…”

As his father’s eyes landed on her stomach, Adrien saw pain settle in the man’s eyes. He did feel guilty for being so harsh, but what had been done could never been forgiven, even less forgotten. Giving his father a second chance was giving the man another way to hurt him, or at the very least, disappoint him. 

Adrien held Marinette to him, aware that he was wordlessly telling his father she mattered more than him and watched the man turn away and leave. 

“You know he will try again, right?” She asked softly. He knew they disagreed on the subject, no matter what she had been through she refused to let him cut his father out of his life completely, claiming that the man was his only blood relative left. He nodded. “Will you ever forgive him?”

“No. He hurt you, Mari.”

She only nodded, probably avoiding the argument they both knew would come if she disagreed. Closing the door, Adrien turned around just as Nino’s voice came through the door. 

“Either I am dreaming, or I just saw Hawkass walk down the stairs.”

Both Adrien and Marinette laughed at that, listening to Alya scold him for using bad words in front of their daughter. 

The afternoon went by quickly, leaving Marinette exhausted and more than ready to crash into their bed but the minutes they laid down, she found herself wide awake again. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked after some time. Marinette hummed and turned to him laying her head on his chest. 

“I was thinking…”

“About Gabriel?”

“Adrien…”

“No. I refuse to call him my father. I wish they had given him a longer sentence, ten years wasn’t long enough for all the pain he put people through. He deserves to finish his life alone.”

His breathing was too quick, and his heart was beating fast. Realizing he was getting angry, Marinette moved closer to him, her hand going to his hair, fingers playing with the soft strands. “Don’t think about it anymore. Remember how we used to make fun of Alya and Nino for being all over each other all the time? Remember how Nino freaked out the day Marine was born?”

Instead of calming down, Adrien laughed, hard. 

“Don’t talk about Nino, you cried for two hours when they told you her name! And then you cried some more when she was born.”

“We’ll see how you react when he comes. I bet you’ll freak out!”

Adrien moved from underneath her and laid his head against her stomach, careful not to hurt her. “Is he awake?” He asked, moving her nightgown up to expose her skin. 

“Yes, my bladder could tell you as much,” she answered, chuckling. 

“Stop hurting Maman. She needs sleep. You’ll be able to run and move around as much as you want in a few weeks, Anthony.”

“I don’t think he will actually listen to you, you know.”

Marinette barely slept that night, and Adrien had another nightmare, but all in all, life could have been much worse for both of them so they enjoyed life as it was. Until their son was born, that is, because life became a mess after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post that, what did I post that? Aaanyway...

**Author's Note:**

> My main langage isn't English, any correction, criticism and advice is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also: "birdnap", "random lottle thongs" and "noe"


End file.
